Permintaan
by Nanako HeartFull
Summary: Okazaki Tomoya yang hidup dalam keterpurukan, ingin hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kehidupannya selama ini. /My first Clannad's fanfiction/ 'Tomoya's POV' -RnR, please-


_Permintaan_

_Genre: Family, Drama_

_Disclaimer: Key_

_Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, alur kacau, membingungkan, jelek, hancur dll._

.

Seharusnya, keluarga itu tidak seperti keluargaku. Kacau, sudah tidak terurusi lagi, boleh berbuat seenaknya karena tidak ada yang melarang. Hal-hal terlarang pun dilakukan. Kami tahu kalau perbuatan itu jelek dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Kami tahu itu.

Terkadang, aku iri melihat keakraban keluarga gadis itu, gadis yang menganggapku teman pertamanya. Di sana, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan dari keluarga. Penuh canda tawa, pertengkaran kecil, dan tidak ada hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Kehidupan mereka sangat teratur.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya tinggal bersama ayah, dan ayahku juga memang kelakuannya buruk, sejak insiden ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sekarang, dia berlari ke alkohol dan mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin, dia memang akan merasa tenang, tapi dia tidak memikirkan anaknya.

Anaknya, yaitu aku, merasa sangat tidak tenang dengan sikap ayahku. Sebenarnya, aku khawatir padanya dan ingin mengatakan, "Berhentilah minum-minum dan mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang itu!".

Tapi, aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Dendamku padanya sudah terlalu besar. Padahal, aku yakin aku tidak terlalu membencinya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dendam kepada ayah langsung muncul dalam hatiku.

Setiap melihatnya mendekatiku, aku langsung melarikan diri, entah mengapa. Kakiku berjalan secara otomatis. Mungkin saja, itu gerakan refleks. Padahal, itu adalah kesempatan bagus untukku mengatakan keinginanku, bahwa aku ingin dia berhenti melakukan kesehariannya selama ini. Minum-minum, mengonsumsi obat terlarang, lalu tidur di ruang tengah dengan televisi atau radio menyala.

Sejujurnya, aku rindu dengan sosok ayahku yang dulu. Ke mana ayahku yang merelakan uang hasil kerjanya untuk membelikanku banyak mainan dan makanan? Ke mana ayahku yang giat bekerja demi menghidupiku dan dirinya? Ke mana ayahku yang suka mengajakku berjalan-jalan?

Aku ingin ayahku kembali, bagaimanapun caranya. Setiap melihat ayah si gadis pemilik toko roti yang selalu membuat anak gadisnya tersenyum, aku selalu iri. Gadis pemilik toko roti yang seumuran denganku saja selalu diberi senyum oleh ayah dan ibunya. Mengapa aku yang juga seumuran dengannya tidak diberikan? Kalau oleh ibu, aku bisa memakluminya, karena ibu sudah meninggal. Dan aku yakin ibu akan memberikanku sebuah senyuman indah di alam sana.

Tapi, ayah?

Memikirkan semua itu, rasanya aku ingin menangis kembali. Mengingat istriku meninggalkanku dan anakku yang mewariskan penyakit yang sama dengan istriku, dan pada akhirnya meninggalkanku juga. Mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendiri saja di dunia ini. Kejam.

Aku berpikir, sebenarnya salahku apa? Kenapa Tuhan begitu cepat mengambil kembali nyawa mereka berdua. Kalau ada, tolong maafkan aku. Aku berjanji, saat aku diberikan kesempatan untuk membahagiakan mereka berdua, aku akan membahagiakan mereka berdua semampuku. Aku berjanji. Dan, aku mengaku kalau aku belum bisa membahagiakan istri dan anakku.

Tuhan, kumohon. Berikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk bisa berbahagia bersama keluarga kecilku yang baru terbentuk ini…. Dan, berikan aku keberanian untuk mengatakan keinginanku kepada ayahku. Janganlah ambil nyawanya dulu, karena… aku juga belum bisa berbahagia bersama ayah.

* * *

"Tomoya-kun…, Tomoya-kun…."

Ah, aku bisa mendengar suara istriku, dan istriku berada di dekatku. Pasti ini mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Tidak mungkin istriku bisa hidup kembali.

"Papa! Papa! Bangun, Pa!"

Kini aku mendengar suara anakku memanggilku, dan aku merasakan tubuhku bergoncang-goncang. Sebuah sentuhan tangan lembut, aku bisa merasakannya di punggungku. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua hidup kembali. Tidak. Aku tidak memercayai ini.

"Tomoya-kun, ayo buka matamu. Aku dan Ushio-chan sudah menunggumu bangun dari tadi, lho."

Aku percaya ketika aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat hanyalah kamar apartemenku yang tidak banyak barang. Dengan perlahan, aku membuka mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat sesosok wanita berambut cokelat dengan ukuran seleher dan sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut yang sama persis yang memakai seragam sekolah.

"Maaf, tadi aku menjemput Ushio-chan dari TK. Lalu, ketika aku sampai di rumah, kamu tergeletak di sini. Kukira kamu masih bekerja," jelas wanita itu sambil menunjukkan wajah rasa bersalahnya.

"Papa, aku baru saja membeli boneka Keluarga Besar Dango bersama mama!" kata gadis kecil itu sambil menunjukkan bonekanya dengan senang hati.

Tuhan mendengar doaku…. Tuhan mendengar doaku! Aku sangat bersyukur. Mereka berdua kembali! Aku masih diberi kesempatan agar bisa membahagiakan keluarga kecilku ini! Istriku dan putri tunggalku!

"Nagisa! Ushio! Syukurlah!" seruku bahagia sambil memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat. Saking bahagianya sampai aku meneteskan air mata, setitik demi setitik. Pundak istriku dan pundak anakku basah karena air mata yang terus menitik.

Dalam hati, aku tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kepada Tuhan. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.

* * *

Sangat menyedihkan melihat bagaimana keadaan ayah sekarang. Botol-botol alkohol berserakan di mana-mana. Bungkus makanan ringan dan mi instan tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah. Tak lupa, bekas bungkus obat-obatan melengkapi kekacauan yang ada di situ. Televisi dan radio dinyalakan bersamaan. Sedangkan ayah hanya tidur di dekat meja.

"Ayah…," gumamku. Aku tidak tega melihat ayahku menjadi seperti ini. Semakin hari, semakin parah.

Aku, istriku, dan anakku membereskan seluruh kekacauan yang ada di rumahku, selama kutinggal di apartemen. Kami bungkus semuanya dalam plastik besar, mengikatnya, lalu membuangnya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin hanya aku dan istriku yang membereskannya. Namun, anak gadisku bersikeras untuk ikut membantu.

Kuambil remote televisi, lalu mematikannya. Kumatikan juga radio yang masih saja berkicau menyiarkan berita-berita tidak pentingnya. Sekarang, suasana hening. Aku, istriku, dan anakku duduk di hadapan ayah yang masih terbaring. Kuguncangkan perlahan tubuh ayahku agar ayah bangun.

Akhirnya, ayah membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia diam sebentar, mencoba mencerna apa yang dia lihat di hadapannya. "Tomoya-kun, siapa dua orang ini?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dia istriku, Okazaki Nagisa, dan anak ini anakku, Okazaki Ushio," jawabku. "Ushio, ucapkan 'Selamat siang' kepada kakekmu."

"Selamat siang," ucap anakku sambil mengangguk, begitu pula istriku.

Ayah membalas kedua salam tersebut dengan senyum. "Ayah sudah tua, ya…," komentarku melihat rambut ayah semakin memutih dari hari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ya, dan kamu juga sudah dewasa, ya. Sudah memiliki istri, bahkan anak," sahut ayah. Dia menunduk. "Sepertinya… aku sudah berhasil, ya?" gumamnya.

Aku tercengang mendengar kalimat ayah. Dengan air mata yang berhasil kutahan, aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya, ayah sudah berhasil. Terima kasih untuk didikkannya selama ini. Terima kasih sudah mengorbankan segalanya untukku, demi diriku agar bisa tumbuh dengan baik," ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

Ayah hanya mengangguk pelan. Sekali lagi, dia tersenyum. "Tidak sia-sia ayah melakukan semuanya demi dirimu. Ayah senang kau bisa tumbuh dengan baik…," katanya.

"Ayah… maafkan aku… aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang buruk terhadap ayah. Aku selalu membentak ayah ketika ayah mengajakku berbicara atau mendekatiku. Maafkan aku…, aku memang anak yang tidak berguna…, sepertinya aku tidak pantas dibesarkan oleh seorang ayah yang sabar seperti ayah." Kini, aku berusaha menumpahkan seluruh ucapan penyesalanku.

"Ayah selalu bersabar, ketika aku membentak ayah ataupun ketika aku kabur dari rumah karena tidak tahan dengan sikap ayah. Ayah tidak pernah memarahiku. Ayah… ayah sudah berhasil, kok! Sudah berhasil… mendidik anak berandalan sepertiku… yang selalu bolos dalam pelajaran…."

"Apakah ayah ingat, ketika kita berdua berjalan bersama-sama di sebuah bukit dekat padang rumput? Apakah ayah ingat, ketika ayah selalu membelikanku mainan atau makanan yang banyak untukku? Apakah… apakah…."

Aku tidak sanggup lagi mengutarakan isi hatiku. Bendungan air mata ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Alhasil, aku hanya bisa menangis dan tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi kalimat-kalimatku. Istriku mengelus punggungku, dan anakku hanya diam melihatku.

Tiba-tiba, tangan ayah sudah berada di kepalaku, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Aku mendongak, menatap mata ayah. "Ayah masih ingat, Tomoya-kun. Jangan menyebut dirimu tidak berguna. Kau sangat berguna dalam hidup ayah, Tomoya-kun. Kau adalah satu-satunya temanku..., satu-satunya anakku yang berharga…," jelasnya.

Air mataku tak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku langsung mengeluarkannya sebanyak mungkin. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencari pengganti ayah seperti ayahku yang penyabar ini. Dia sudah mendidikku dengan baik –ah, sangat baik, sudah bisa membahagiakanku, sedangkan aku masih belum bisa membahagiakan anakku sendiri.

Dia sudah berhasil.

"Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan," kataku seraya menghapus air mataku. "Aku ingin ayah berhenti merokok, minum-minum, dan mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang lagi. Ayah sudah berhasil, jadi tidak membutuhkan itu lagi," pintaku.

Ayah diam, lalu mengangguk menurut tak lama kemudian. "Apapun yang anakku minta, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya," katanya. "Tapi, tolong temani terus ayah di sini. Ayah tidak memiliki teman. Ayah selalu ingin bersamamu," pinta ayah.

"Baiklah. Apapun yang ayahku minta, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya," ucapku. Dan pada hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikan sebagian barang-barang di apartemenku ke rumah keluarga istriku, dan membawa pulang beberapa mainan anakku dan barang-barang lainnya yang kubeli dari hasil kerjaku sendiri (karena ada beberapa yang dibawa dari rumah keluarga istriku). Aku pun kembali lagi ke rumahku yang sebenarnya.

"Aku pulang, ayah."

Tuhan, ini satu permintaanku yang terakhir. Biarkan aku membahagiakan ayahku, beserta istri dan anakku. Janganlah meminta kembali mereka dari salah satu mereka bertiga. Aku ingin membahagiakan mereka dahulu. Aku ingin seperti ayahku.

Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang terjadi pada masa lalu yang begitu kelam, terulang lagi….

-Owari-

Review, ne. Onegaishimasu...


End file.
